White's Fetish
by Lillishadow
Summary: After their fun the previous night, Bianca repays White for her treat. WhitexBianca, smut, yuri, foot fetishism.


Author's Note: Takes place the day after the events of 'Bianca's Fetish.'

Back in a certain villa in Undella town, White lay sleeping blissfully in her and Bianca's bed, covered by only the blanket, her clothes all tossed aside on the floor as a result of her and Bianca's intimacy the night before.

Alas, her slumber was interrupted by a chirpy "Good Morning!" as Bianca entered the room, clad in her pink pyjamas and holding a tray with a plate of bacon and eggs. "Room service~"

White chuckled and yawned. "I didn't order room service, mightn't be able to pay." She chided.

"It's on the house." Bianca pouted as White teased.

"And I'm not that hungry either." White smirked mischievously as she saw Bianca get worked up.

"Just take the damn food!" She exclaimed in exasperation as White laughed.

"You're too easy Bia~" She said as she took the tray. "But you're the best." She smiled and pulled Bianca beside her, kissing her cheek happily. The blonde's frustration quickly resided as she cuddled up to White. "I love you White." White smiled as she chewed her food.

"Love you too honey~" White gently ran her hand through the younger girl's hair, leaning in and kissing her forehead.

"So, umm..." Bianca piped in, "I wanna repay you for last night..."

White tilted her head at Bianca as she swallowed some egg. "What we did afterwards wasn't repayment enough?"

Bianca blushed and rubbed her cheek against White's bare shoulder. "That was for both of us though, I wanna do something just for you, y'know..."

White perked up at Bianca's proposition, having a good idea what she meant. "Ooh! That'd be really nice, if you don't mind Bia~"

"You know I don't." Bianca giggled and crawled down to the foot of the bed, although that wasn't the foot she was going for.

White had a thing for feet, and she wasn't afraid to admit it. Whether it was other people's feet or her own, stuff like that really got White going, especially Bianca's dainty little feet.

Bianca gently pushed the blanket up and uncovered the older girl's feet, her toes wiggling in anticipation as she placed the tray down beside the bed, having finished eating and now lying back to enjoy her present.

Bianca started off with soft kisses on each toe before being to massage her soles with her thumb, moving up and inwards with each movement. A smirk formed on White's face as she placed her arms behind her head. If Bianca had one thing going it was certainly her attention to detail.

Bianca slowly moved her hands up to White's calves as she leaned in, gently dragging her tongue along her toes, the action drawing a shiver from White, and moved down, licking along her soles.

"Nnh... That's good..." White let her hand drift between her legs, however Bianca quickly swatted it away.

"Hold on there, I'll get around to that~" She told her in a teasing voice before returning to her feet, beginning to suck on her big toe, flicking her tongue across the bottom.

Other people may call this weird or strange, but White didn't care, she was in paradise.

Or at least she was until Bianca suddenly stopped.

"Hey, what gives?" She whined as Bianca sat up.

Bianca giggled and tossed the blanket onto the floor, holding a foot towards White. "You'll see~"

Without another word, Bianca moved her leg between White's and pressed her petite foot against White entrance, which was damp at this point.

"O-oh..." Mumbled White as she bit her lip lightly.

Bianca gently slipped her big toe in and began moving it up and down, White responding with a few silent gasps. She moved her toe in small circles before sliding it up, beginning to stroke White's clit with her toe.

"A-ah! Biancaaa~" Moaned White as she began to move with Bianca.

The blonde giggled and began rubbing her sole against White's slit as she massaged the clit with her toe, White's moaning becoming more common and her breathing more ragged. It wasn't long before she reached her limit, covering Bianca's sole in her lady juices and groaning loudly. "Yesssss~!"

Bianca smiled and began to move her foot away, but White grabbed her by the ankle. "Aww, hold on Bia, I want a taste of your delicious little feet too~" She chimed as she licked her juices off Bianca's sole.

Bianca laughed softly and nodded. "I love you too White."


End file.
